1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of webs of record assemblies and to methods of using same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been found desirable in the prior art to provide composite webs of record assemblies in which labels forming part of the record assemblies can be printed in a line printer or other suitable machine. In such a prior art record assembly, part of the label material, which is of generally T-shaped configuration, constitutes a carrier label and the remainder constitutes a single record section having labels on which price and/or other data is printed. When the supporting material is removed from the carrier label, the single record section is positioned in underlying relationship with respect to the carrier label at a generally central zone. The disadvantage with this arrangement is that the width of the single record section has to be less than the width of the carrier label so that after the record section was positioned in underlying relationship to the carrier label there is enough exposed adhesive outboard of the record section to adhere the carrier label to the package. Thus, there was a considerable wastage of label material. When the package arrives at its destination, the record section is removed from the carrier label by tearing the carrier label, making the labels available to be applied to merchandise within the package.